


Belongings

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [27]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belongings

Napoleon saw the scowl on his partners face.

" _What's the matter?"_

"I am paying bills. I do not know why I just do not live in agents' quarters. I am never home."

Napoleon looked around. There were piles of books in over stacked bookcases, Jazz albums in a corner next to Illya's prized record player.

Illya pulled a bottle of Scotch and glasses from a shelf and vodka from the freezer.

" _Where else would you store all this?"_

Illya smiled at the things that were really his for the first time in his life. "Guess I will keep the apartment."


End file.
